Ten Years Later
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: What would happen if Kagome didn't go back to Inuyasha for ten years? And then her neice falls through the well? R&R to find out


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this story the personailties are mine!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Rei? Rei where are you? Come on out for Aunt Kagome? Where are you hiding young lady?" the   
25 year old woman said, her black hair shining with blue highlights as she searched for her   
three year old neice who was supposed to be taking a nap.  
  
"Rei? Come on dear, where are you? If your not out here when I count to three I'll get the   
mean old Inuyasha to come and take you away..." Kagome said, a small smile forming on her lips   
at the thought of Inuyasha.  
  
"Rei, where are you?!" she shouted and then noticed that the wellhouse door was ajar.  
  
Kagome ran to the well and saw that the teddy bear Rei always carried was lying on the edge of   
the well. Kagome stood staring at the teddy bear and prayed that Rei was just hiding somewhere   
else in the wellhouse. Looking around quickly she saw that Rei wasn't there.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, you so better know where my neice is, otherwise I'm sitting you into the next   
millinium!" Kagome shouted as she jumped into the well.  
  
As Kagome fell through the void between the two worlds she thought of what made her not go back   
to Inuyasha's time for ten years.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome had said.  
  
"Yea, right. You don't know what love is!" Inuyasha shouted in her face turning away.  
  
"What? How can you say that?"  
  
"Because you don't. If you did you wouldn't leave here, to never come back."  
  
"Inuyasha..." she said as she turned and jumped through the well after another hour of arguing   
with him.  
~*~  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she landed on the ground of the well, in Inuyasha's time.  
  
As Kagome pulled herself out of the well she heard the giggling of Rei and the sound of the   
voice she hadn't heard in ten years except in her dreams, Inuyasha. Pulling herself over the   
edge she saw him staring at Rei trying to figure out who she was. Kagome couldn't help but   
shout "SIT BOY!" causing Inuyasha to kiss the ground.  
  
"What the-?!" Inuyasha said pushing himself up.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and stared at her with his golden eyes in disbeliefe. She smiled   
at the same Inuyasha she had left ten years before. Looking at him she saw that his hair was   
still the same white color it had been when she left.  
  
"Kagome? Is that really you?" Inuyasha asked as he stood picking up Rei.  
  
"Thats me, hello Inuyasha." Kagome said going over and pulling Rei away from him and into her   
arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I came to get Rei, she's Sota's step daughter, he's in America. So, your still around here,   
and you look exactly the same."  
  
"I haven't used the shikon no tama yet, I couldn't use it when you left."  
  
"Why? Its not like you knew what love was. I'm going to take Rei back to my house and then   
when she goes home I'm sealing the well. I have no use of it anymore, you never came to see me   
or even apologize for the fight." Kagome said as she jumped through the well again.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said as Kagome dissappeared.  
---That Night---  
Rei lay in her crib asleep as Kagome showered. Feeling herself crying as she did almost every   
night since the fight, Kagome couldn't help but fall to her knees. Kagome wanted so bad to be   
with Inuyasha, but she knew he didn't want to be with her.  
  
As Kagome got out of the shower and dried off she felt as though she was being watched, expecting   
to see someone in her bedroom she was surprised to see that it was just her cat. Relaxing   
Kagome went to the cat petting her and putting on her silk nightgown and climbing into bed   
where she cried herself into a deep sleep.  
  
*OUTSIDE HER ROOM IN THE HALL*  
Inuyasha stood waiting for Kagome to fall asleep as he had done every night for the past ten   
years. Slipping into her room as she slept he kneeled beside her bed stroking her hair off of   
her face gently. Inuyasha wished he could have taken back everything he had said that had made   
her so mad that day those long years ago.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his hand back as Kagome shifted slightly, praying she wouldn't wake up. Her   
lips parted just a bit and Inuyasha was tempted to kiss her, as he was everynight, he still had   
never told her of what she meant to him. Leaning over ever so slightly and brushed his lips   
across her eyelids, then her cheek, then her lips.  
  
Shifting Kagome turned over onto her other side so her back was to Inuyasha. He gently ran his   
fingers through her hair as she slept and listened to her breathing as it was nice and steady,   
relaxed. Looking down at her legs he saw that they were still long and slender, her body looked   
almost the same but for the little difference of how much she had grown into a woman.  
  
"Inuyasha...I still love you..." Kagome muttered in her sleep.  
  
Leaning by her ear he ever so quietly whispered into her ear, "I love you too Kagome."  
  
After a while of running his fingers through her hair Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's clock and   
saw that she would be waking up soon, so he better leave. He quickly hurried out of the room   
and went to the well house where he jumped through the well, thinking of how much Kagome would   
kill him if she ever found out his nightly ritual. Grabbing a hold of some vines and pulling   
himself out of the well in his time, Inuyasha could smell Sesshomaru nearby.  
  
Inuyasha went to find his brother, to see who or what he was torturing now, finally seeing his   
brother he wasn't surprised to see Jaken still with him. Sesshomaru turned and was suddenly   
behind Inuyasha slamming his hand onto the spot where he would fall and be knocked unconscious.   
Inuyasha fell backwards into Sesshomaru and managed to growl before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
*BACK AT KAGOME'S HOUSE A FEW DAYS LATER*  
"Rei? Rei come on out sweety? Where are you Rei? If I find you in that wellhouse again I'm   
telling your daddy you have been a bad girl, now where are you Rei?!" Kagome shouted as she   
searched for her missing neice again.  
  
Going to the wellhouse after searching everywhere else Kagome saw Rei's teddy bear again on the   
edge of the well. Jumping through the well Kagome prayed that she wouldn't find Inuyasha there   
otherwise she would sit him into the next century. Climbing out of the well in Inuyasha's time   
she saw Sango holding Rei.  
  
"Sango?! Is that you?!" Kagome shouted staring at her old best friend.  
  
"Kagome?! Is that really you?" Sango asked as Kagome ran to her.  
  
"Thats me. Hey, how have you been? Besides saving my neice?" Kagome asked as she took Rei   
from Sango.  
  
"I've been fine, got married, to Miroku...long story, don't ask. And now we're looking for   
Inuyasha, we haven't been able to find him for a few days now. Do you have any idea where he   
might be Kagome?"  
  
"No, I don't. So he's missing? I'll take Rei to Kaede's and ask her to watch her, I'll help   
you look for Inuyasha, I want to sit him to death."  
  
"Ok, come on. Inuyasha is going to flip when he sees you, he's been miserable since you left   
ten years ago. Same with Shippo, but he's ok now, he's searching with Miroku, I'm afraid for   
him."  
  
As they got to the village people stopped and stared at Kagome, then they started bowing their   
heads so much that Kagome realized how much she didn't miss that. As they neared Kaede's hut   
Rei had fallen asleep so it was easy to leave her with Kaede. Grabbing the bow and arrow she   
hadn't touched in forever Kagome started off with Sango in search of Inuyasha.  
  
As they searched Kagome felt the way she did when she used to look for shards, then she remembered   
Inuyasha wore the shikon no tama about his neck now. Telling this to Sango started for where   
the pull was coming from. Coming out into a clearing they saw Sesshomaru's place, knowing   
where Inuyasha was imediatly Kagome told Sango to run and find Shippo and Miroku, and to hurry.  
  
As Sango ran off Kagome felt herself crying for Inuyasha's safety, praying he was alright. She   
remembered the feeling she would get as she slept at night for the ten years of not going to   
this time, like someone was running their fingers through her hair and kissing her gently. Then   
she remembered that the feeling had stopped a few days ago, after the night she had her encounter   
with Inuyasha.  
  
*Inuyasha*, Kagome thought,*he had been the one running their fingers through my hair. He had to   
of been the one, Inuyasha is the only one who dares come near me. Sango said he's been miserable   
since I left and he's been missing for a few days, so has the person running their fingers   
through my hair. He's the one that does it, he's the one that kisses me gently at night, oh   
Inuyasha, please be ok.*  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came back quickly and Shippo just about hugged Kagome to death. She   
led them up to the castle and they let themselves be 'caught' by Jaken. As they were led down   
to where Inuyasha was being held Kagome had to restrain herself from beating Jaken to a bloody   
pulp as he kept stabbing her with his staff.  
  
Pushing each of them into where Inuyasha was chained to a wall, the tetsusaiga missing from his   
side, looking like he was in alot pain. Jaken left them in the room and went to inform Lord   
Sesshomaru of his capture. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and started pulling on the chains, trying   
to free him.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked opening his eyes slowly looking at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, we'll get you out of here and get the Tetsusaiga back to you. Don't help me at all."   
Kagome said sarcastically for the last part.  
  
"Sorry. Here." Inuyasha said as he pulled hard at the chains with Kagome.  
  
"Almost got it, Shippo get over here and help us, please?" Kagome said as she yanked as hard as   
she could, her arms getting sore.  
  
"Coming." Shippo said and came over pulling as hard as he could they finally pulled Inuyasha   
free.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but fall so Kagome grabbed him and pulled him down onto the floor with   
herself. Holding him close she looked at one of the cuts in his gi and saw that he was bleeding   
pretty badly. Kicking herself for not having brought something to stop the bleeding she ripped   
her shirt so that her stomach was showing and used the material to stop his bleeding.  
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be fine soon. But what about the Tetsusaiga? How are we going to get it   
back?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"You still have your wish with the shikon no tama? I'll find a way to get you turned into a   
full demon, I promise." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok," he said pulling the shikon no tama out and making his wish on it to get the Tetsusaiga back.  
  
The sword appeared in his hand and the shikon no tama glowed and flew into Kagome. Staring at   
her, Inuyasha tried to figure out why the jewel went back into Kagome. Shrugging it off Kagome   
pulled Inuyasha to his feet and they ran out of the room and tried hard to get out of Sesshomaru's   
place as fast as they could.  
  
Stopping as they saw the door ahead of them with a certain youkai blocking it. Kagome glared   
death at Sesshomaru and felt her anger boiling inside of her ready to burst if he didn't move   
out of the way, now. Sesshomaru just shook his head and stood just waiting for them to try   
to get out.  
  
"Well little brother, looks like you got your sword back. But you won't live to keep it long."   
he said.  
  
"Oh but I think your wrong Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, his strength coming back to him.  
  
Kagome felt her blood boiling still as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought, Inuyasha winning for the   
most part. But when Sesshomaru got the sword out of Inuyasha's hand and was going to use it   
on him Kagome ran as fast as she could and threw herself in front of Inuyasha getting stabbed   
with the sword. Falling into Inuyasha and staring at him with eyes full of pain as Inuyasha set   
her down and used his anger to defeat Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha got the sword away from Sesshomaru and slammed the sword deep into his chest through   
his heart. Sesshomaru fell backwards and he layed dying on the floor as Inuyasha held Kagome   
close. Kagome's eyes were open but were starting to get a far away look in them as she slowly   
starting to die.  
  
"Kagome, no. You can't die. You won't die. I'll make sure of it." Inuyasha was saying as he   
held her body close to himself.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha...The jewel...pull it out of the wound...make another wish, any wish. But before   
you do...I...lo-love you..." she said as her body went limp and her eyes closed.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and pulled the jewel out of the wound cleaning it off on his gi he   
thought of all the wishes he could make. He could wish for Kagome to come back to life, he   
could wish that she hadn't been hit with the sword but himself, he could wish that she never   
came to his time so she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Thinking of how sad that would make him to   
never have met such an angel Inuyasha took a deep breath and made his wish.  
  
"I wish that Kagome didn't die," he said.  
  
A light glowed from the jewel and Kagome started glowing in his arms. The wound in her chest   
started closing up and she started breathing again. Her eyes fluttering open as the jewel   
dissappeared into her again.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked him.  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted and held her close kissing her forehead and cheeks over and over again.  
  
"Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome said as she sat up on her own still against Inuyasha.  
  
"I love you too Kagome, I love you too." he said running his fingers through her hair and then   
kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
Putting pressure back on his lips Kagome started parting her lips and they shared their first   
kiss. 


End file.
